


Her Own Destiny

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [76]
Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Community: femslash100, During Canon, F/F, POV Therese, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: Therese wanted to know what it felt like to begin something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: Abby/Therese - consolation.
> 
> Some could read this as Therese "cheating" on Carol, but they weren't really together at the time and the "cheating" didn't continue after one kiss.

“Abby tells me you’re thriving,” Carol says, red lips curled into a careful smile, eyes intent on Therese.

Therese goes still, body awash in an unpleasant cold shock, and all she can think is _she knows._

But then Carol goes on, complimenting Therese, being cool and lovely, and Therese figures she doesn’t know. That she _can’t_ know, or else they wouldn’t be here. She feels like a fool, and not for the first time that month.

Abby was a good friend, and that was all. She was an older woman who knew exactly what Therese was going through. She was a mentor, a guide. They spend some time together, but Abby never initiated any intimate contact unbecoming of two average female friends.

She didn’t have to, because Therese did it first.

With Carol, Therese was used to going where she was led, was used to following Carol’s sure kisses and gentle hands. She wanted to know what it was like to _begin_ something, to take a woman off guard with a press of lips and a cloud of perfume, and Abby was _there_ and alone and they both looked at each other and saw their own versions of Carol Aird.

Abby just took Therese’s hands in hers, shaking her head. “I’m fond of you, Therese,” she said, eyes welling with tears, “but neither of us deserves to be a consolation prize.”

So Therese says nothing, just watches Carol’s lips fold around a cigarette, waiting to come full circle once more.


End file.
